with little experience
by Kaiga hana
Summary: Little one shots on how Percy and Annabeth come into their relationship.   rated T for a little language
1. No experience

In all truth when it came to asking a girl out I had zero experience. In between getting expelled and long four hour detentions who had time for a social life? Hell I don't even think I had crush—Oh wait nope that's a lie. Cindy Bates, fifth grade, yeah she was cute. That brunette had these sparkly blue eyes that made you feel like you were stranded in pacific. Which was a good feeling being the son of a sea god and yeah. Anyways even that lasted a short while after I got kicked out of Mrs. Harriet's after, and I quote, '' losing the hamster''. Truth was I didn't lose it, I set it free. Poor thing was dying in there. In my defense I did the hamster justice. After that I was exchanged into another class; bye bye pretty eye Cindy.

So my history with girls wasn't the best, yeah so what it's not like I needed it. "Needed" As in past tense. Turns out a sixteen year old with no dating history is a loser, not that I care. I'm busting my behind fighting gods and mythical monsters, again no time. So why am I suddenly interested in girls, well, one girl actually, and why is it becoming extremely difficult to ask her out? Well here's the thing; how in Zeus name am I Percy Jackson, who has never had a girlfriend, going to ask one of camp-half-blood's most wanted out? Oh Aphrodite help me.

She wasn't my dream girl. Certainly not someone I had in mind, then again when does life ever listen to anybody?

She is difficult, very, very difficult. Imagine; a girl gifted with knowledge, strength, and, uhm, looks. Ok now add Athena as a mother and a stubborn temper. You know the people who no matter what it is they answer "I know". Sha' that's her.

We didn't like the same stuff.

Architecture, damn who in Hades name-puh. I had no patience for math why would I for Architecture?

I have no idea why but she didn't like surfing. "its to hard" Or "the angle in which the board is built could not possibly sustain me" that one was my favorite. Sustain? Please! I was Poseidon's son for crying out loud! If she fell I would for sure catch her….after the third time.

What? A lesson can't be learned without pain right? Hey just quoting what she said.

So today, no, tomorrow….Ok someday, when I fight up the courage and get my head out of the sand I'll ask her out.

Watch out Annabeth Chase.


	2. Strong

I knocked ounce and looked straight at the door. They changed it. Again.

It was like every time they had an idea about how to fix their cabin they would go right on it. I swear if it wasn't for dropping off Annabeth at her cabin every day I would recognize it.

It didn't take long for the door to open , it reveling a boy with dirty blond hair and foggy grey eyes. He looked like he was ten or eleven, the expression he wore was like if I had just interrupted a profound thought, the same expression his siblings did when they were disturbed. It was a confused almost dazed face with a hint of bitterness, like a sour patch found its way into their chocolate bowl . It was interesting watching them reacted to different situations. It made me wonder, what will be my sibling trait?

"Yes?" his eyes were leveled and calm and he kept a modest smile on his face.

She did that. When she was trying to be polite, but that smile…..

"I'm here to see Annabeth. She here?"

The boy took in a breath and looked back up at me, again with the fake smile.

"You mean if "she _is _here" then yes, she is in fact _here_" he said correcting my grammar.

It was my turn to take a breath.

Was Annabeth like this as a kid?

"Oh cool can you ask her if she can meet me out here?"

"I don't know _'can' I_ do it_? 'Can'_ she do it?"

"Excuse me?"

"Its_ 'may you?_' If you say 'can you' it like questioning someone's ability to do so, that's why you ask '_may you_' or _'may I'._"

I cringed.

'_ok I am not going to lose it to a seventh grader who thinks he's smart…ok breath…breath'_

If this was an older sibling of hers' I wouldn't have hesitate to shut the kid up right there and then, but since the boy was younger and probably just moody today I let it slide. I just hoped he didn't try anything else coz really, smart ass with smart ass didn't go.

Therefore I flashed my pearly whites and shrunk to his level.

"Sorry about my English, being dyslexic and being kicked out of schools really messed up my education."

He stared at me prudently scanning my face in a offensive manner, sighing he looked at the ground and crossed his arms.

"Ah you one of those, well, that just means you didn't try hard enough oh famous Percy."

His words dripped like poison at his last statement .

Talk about a stab at the ego.

I felt my gaze get heavy and my jaws clench. I have heard from some of my friends that I looked like a scary/creepy guy when I was upset, so when this kid seemed to be amused at my temper rising I glared harder, more intensely causing him for what seemed to be a millisecond to reconsider , I smirked.

"Oh you think your so—"

"Percy?"

Looking up I meet up with a pair of similar stormy grey eyes. She gazed down for a while and squatted to our level. Annabeth smiled, "I see you have meet my brother Cohen." At that she rubbed his hair playfully. What happened next took me into shock because right then in there Cohen grinned, a bright care free grin. It was so pure so kindhearted that I started to laugh. Cohen suddenly didn't seem like a demon. It was just that unbelievable. I ruffed Cohen's hair while chuckling "Wow you do have a heart!"

"What do you mean?" He swatted my hand away leaning in closer to Annabeth.

"Ah all you Athena kids are mean but-"

'"Hey!" My arm stung as Annabeth retrieved her hand after a strong punch. Cohen laughed.

"—let me finish…gods.." The Blonds rolled their eyes in harmony. Yes people in harmony.

"Rough on the edges but you guys seem pretty chill."

"Pretty chill? I am chill!" Annabeth scowled kicking my leg. I rubbed it quickly wishing the pain away.

"Ok fine you are, man wise girl easy on the kicks."

It was warm outside and Annabeth and I decided to go out for a walk. It wasn't a date but a simple stroll, we'd catch up, talk about plans we had for upcoming tournaments and events, or sometimes even talk about the weekly gossip. The usual. We were half way done when we sat down on a hill with a nice view of the strawberry fields. I laid down kicking my foot up on top of the other.

"So were you like, uhm, like Copen-"

'"Cohen-"

"Yeah, were you like him?"

Her eyes wondered off looking past the hills of strawberries. Even though they were a good one hundred or so yards away ,you could still smell the sweet scent they would let out this late during the summer night. She took a breath and smiled.

"No, not really…I wish though."

"Why?"

She cracked her knuckles quickly and patted the grass behind her and laid down besides me. Her arms rested on her stomach she responded "He's strong."

The face she put after that I knew very well, she was tired, confused and just plain crappy. We all had that face, the face of not really, truly knowing who were are or what is it that life wants with us. It was the expression it came with being a demi god.

"Oh Wise girl-" I pulled her close, launching on her side. Surprisingly she didn't move and dug her face deeper into my chest. I didn't know if this was a blessing or a curse because I swear I was praying to the gods that she would look up because my cheeks were** burning.**

" Your strong, and I have the bruises to prove it."


End file.
